OsTown
OsTown is one of the most well known places in Epic Mickey. It is Oswald's version of Mickey's Toontown and is home to Mickey's Wasteland house. Ortensia, Clarabelle and Pirate Moody's homes (which is not painted, but can be) are also located here. In the centre is an Oswald fountain, which is now pouring with thinner. One person you will come across is Animatronic Goofy. He will ask you if you will find his spare parts. If you accept, you will find them in Tomorrow City. Beyond OsTown lies Mickeyjunk Mountain. Residents *Animatronic Goofy *Pirate Moody *Ortensia *Clarabelle Cow *Rigger Greene (Pirate Moody's cousin, appeared after you rescue him and finished the "Missing Pirate" quest from Horace Horsecollar) *Gremlin Prescott *Telephone *Gilda (After you return from Mickeyjunk Mountain) *Abner *Amelia *Erza (When you receive the "Missing Flower" quest from Horace Horsecollar) Information OsTown is the gateway to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain (where Oswald the Lucky Rabbit exhiled himself). To open the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain you need to free Gremlin Prescott from the safe (by thinning the plank or by painting Moody's house). Then you need to get Prescott his wrench. The Telephone in Mickey's house (next to Moody's) has the wrench. You can either let Prescott go in and take it from him, which in the process the Telephone is dismantled, or accept the quest to restore the telephone lines in OsTown. By doing the quest, you can unlock another telephone quest in Mickeyjunk Mountain. To restore the telephone lines, you need to paint in the four fuse boxes. They are located: *On the side of Mickey's house *The roof of the Gag Factory *Underneath the garden of the Clarabelle Cow's house. Thin out the garden out to find a big hole full of e-tickets and the fusebox. *The ledge to the left of the Gag Factory. Thin out the wall to find a hidden cave with e-tickets and the fourth fusebox. After Prescot has regained his wrench, he will lower the bridge and reveal the Projector Screen to Mickeyjunk Mountain. You can also get several Power Sparks in town. Thin out the Gag Factory for Abner (who looks similar to Goofy) in front of the factory to get one. A second one is on Mickey's roof, while a third one can be found on top of the Gag Factory, hidden under the chimney. Gilda will appear later on the bridge to Mickeyjunk Mountain, who will offer you a race (again). If you succeeded, she will give you a Power Spark. There is also a glitch, where if you tap the A Button as fast as possible, after completing a race, she will give you the challenge again. So if you return her Axe, and take the two races, including the glitch race, you can obtain a whopping three Power Sparks from Gilda in Ostown alone. Later, after you get a gear in Bog Easy, you will be able to get Moody to raise Donald's tugboat, which has sank in the thinner river. Category:Hub-Worlds Category:Locations Category:Wasteland Attractions